Seawax
How Seawax joined the Tourney During the coalition operation against the Oceanian military nation, Seawax was one of several reporters that gathered at Oceania to report on the acts of the dictatorship, playing into their hands in the process. At one village, he fired on Oceanian soldiers with a sniper rifle, starting a firefight that left four unrelated people dead. After being detained by the coalition forces, he tried to justify his actions in the interrogation room but Frolaytia Capistrano made him understand just what his thoughtless actions had caused, angrily striking him several times as she did. Wishing to make up for what he'd done, Seawax provided Quenther and Havia with clues as to the location of the Oceanian military nation's Generation 0.5 Object. On orders, Seawax was to photograph a number of aquatic lifeforms, one of them, being a Croagunk. How to unlock *Complete Chess Brawl with Havia. *Play 600 matches for both methods, you must fight Seawax at the Alaska District. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 200 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Seawax, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Legitimacy Kingdom's photographer, Seawax! Look at his camera, smile and wait for the bang!" He will be seen left of Myrrah, right of Balalaika, below Kana (Iriya no Sora, UFO no Natsu) and above Apple. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his camera out. After the announcer calls his name Snaps his camera and it flashes. It clears to show him up close holding a sniper rifle as he says "Enemies acting like they're best friends." Special Moves Snap Flash (Neutral) Seawax snaps his camera sending a burst of energy out. PSG-1 Scoop (Side) Seawax takes a Heckler & Koch PSG-1 and shoots it two times. News Drop (Up) Whilst jumping, Seawax throws a newspaper up. The paper flies in an arc and lands on top on an opponent damaging him/her. Frag Times (Down) Seawax kicks two grenades at his opponent. They explode after four seconds. Gunning Photoshoot (Hyper Smash) Seawax snaps his camera. If he hits, he snaps photos of the opponent giving fighting poses, then takes his PSG-1 and shoots his opponent in the chest. Photoburn (Final Smash) Seawax types something on his camera and fires a laser beam out of it. When it hits, he gets a photo of the opponent's x-ray as he/she is shot while the opponent is blown away. Victory Animation #Seawax taps his camera and says "Don't tell me you're gonna charge me with murder just because I'm not in the military." #Seawax unrolls a newspaper and says "Well, you weren't doing your job, so I took it upon myself." #Seawax looks at his sniper rifle and shoots it downward, then says "All of this, I caused it to happen, right?!" On-Screen Appearance Seawax rappels down and says "I don't have to say a thing without my attorney present, but I'll do you a favor and tell you this." Trivia *Seawax's rival is the Toxic Mouth dart frog-like Pokemon, Croagunk. *Seawax shares his English voice actor with Rashid, Terryman, Brook, Bora, SteCase King, Toriko and Rajendra. *Seawax shares his Japanese voice actor with Daredevil, Wolverine, Beta Suiter, Fire Chief Michael O'Halloran, Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini, Spartacus, Rancor, Yamato Kikkawa, Coyote Starrk, Sableye, Yoshikage Kira, Kosaku Kawajiri, Sun Wukong, Hakuoro and Fukuro. *Seawax shares his French voice actor with Kazuma Kuwabara, Groudon, Kokuja, Bat, Gomar of the Gomar and Shioh duo, Axl Low, Hatchan, Joe Musashi, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Hitmonlee, Wrath a.k.a. Fuhrer King Bradley, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Dracule Mihawk, Gildarts Clive, Johnny Sfondi, Shadow and Gantenbainne Mosqueda. *Seawax shares his German voice actor with Krizalid. *Seawax shares his Arabic voice actor with Squirtle, Issun, Regigigas, Kudgel, Mr. 9, Emboar, Kingdra, Zabuza Momochi, Eddy Gordo, Necalli, Doctrine Dark, Gajeel Redfox, Magellan, K9999, Kokuja. Hatchan, Iori Yagami, Gorilla Grodd, Cao Cao, Second Hokage, Bentham, Gildarts Clive, Chrysaor Krishna, Gin Ichimaru, Takuma Sakazaki, Mr. Karate, Janemba and Android 13. Category:Heavy Object characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters